Felix Anima & The War of The Living Grounds
by Voxnox
Summary: - ON HIATUS FOR NOW - A little Riolu's parents were murdered, but was it just fate or a conspiracy? And what happens when Felix befriends a foriegn Pokemon who's pack threatens to wage a war over Felix's pack's territory?


**Hello all. This is my first story so please no flames. I realize that I started this story a while ago but never completely finalized it. But… well… it kind of sucked. So I've decided to write it over again. Hopefully, over the years and by reading a bunch of other fanfics, I've accumulated enough writers' knowledge to make this story enjoyable for you guys. **

**So, sit back and enjoy. ^_^ **

**Reviews and suggestions are welcome, awesome, needed …begged for… plz =^.^= (You can't say no to the kitty cat!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and don't think I ever did (or will for that matter)**

_Italicized Words: _**Felix's Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italicized Words: **_**Stressed Words (Usually in Speech and Thought)**

**Let's get started...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Prologue-<strong>

It was a hot summer's day in the mountains of Johto. But that didn't stop the native pokemon from having a good day… well most of them anyway. One group of pokemon in particular was rejoicing this fine spring day, as it was a time of celebration for a certain pack. It was safe to say, the pack was ecstatic. Many of the annoyed elders would agree; way to much noise and commotion for their liking, but what are you going to do? Ah the joys of youth.

This particular pack had just recently appointed their latest leader, Daemon, as alpha and their euphoric energy was rubbing off on the children. (Much to their parents' dismay)

The sun was shining and the Chatots were singing, it was a perfect day for one young Riolu. It was so energizing, so full of life; it was overwhelming and he couldn't get enough.

Right then, two pokemon, one a lucario and the other a riolu sat under a tree in the relaxing shade. A cool breeze brushed over the mountain and through the coats of the two pokemon. The large one sighed in comfort while the small gave a small shiver and immediately jumped up running around the tree talking non-stop. The older was trying to get some well deserved rest but the younger didn't seem to agree with the other's intentions. Sometimes the older couldn't believe his son had so much energy. Was he like this when he was young? No. He would definitely remember being this annoying... right? Is wasn't that he didn't like his son. No, no, no, he loved his son more than anything in the world. He would do anything to protect him. It was just, over the years, he was getting really tired of the boy's never ending enthusiasm. The father had been up late training with the guys so naturally he wanted some downtime. Luckily, the older new exactly how to handle his son when he got round up like this. He was his father after all.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Hopped said riolu in a very repetitive motion; up and down and up and dow-… well you get the picture.

"My, my - patients is a virtue you know?" Responded the older lucario with a full cheek-to-cheek grin, "We can't go yet anyway. We have to wait for your mother and uncle Daemon. Just hold on and don't get your tail in a knot, son."

The small riolu pouted at this, puffing up his cheeks in the process. _My tail in a knot? How would I do that? Hmm... How __**would**__ I do that?_ At thinking of the aspect of tying his tail, his face scrunched up as if to be in deep thought.

At seeing this change in his son's facial expression, he gave off a deep and caring laugh. This got the little one's attention.

"What so funny?" Questioned the squinting riolu.

The older bent down to look into the riolu's eyes, "you know, you're so cute sometimes," cooed the father.

"WHAT!" Yelled the youngling, "no way! I'm not cute! I'm gonna be the strongest lucario ever and then I can beat anyone, even you, and then we'll see who's cute, _**old man**_!" The smaller one ranted while pointing to his father.

The lucario placed his hands over his chest dramatically, "I'm hurt," then raised his other hand to the sky, "that my Felix would think that I'm-I'm… (-pause for dramatic effect-) old!"

Felix, with his one eye twitching, being visibly annoyed by this display crossed his arms and huffed, "What ever. You're pretty old to me."

Felix's father chuckled at this, "All adults seem old to you."

"Because that's what they are! Old!" Felix retorted.

"Oh really? You think we're old hags too?" Boomed a deep voice from behind.

Surprised by this new voice Felix jumped around to be greeted by his mother, Candida, and his uncle, Daemon. Candida was a rather slim lucario, which accentuated the curves on her body and the light blue gleam of her coat, much to the appeal of the males in the pack. Of course, if any of the males tried anything Miles, Felix's father, would be all over them, and by the end of the day, the aggressor would limp home with multiple bruises and maybe a few broken bones.

You see, Miles was one of the top warrior lucario in the pack. No one messed with him or his family in fear of his almost unparalleled strength and his… well, also unparalleled dramatic 'spectacles'. He was also more muscular and had longer fangs than the average lucario, which only increased his stature as one of the strongest in the pack. He was respected for his strength, as the only one who could actually go up against Miles and win was Daemon. This is of course, was one of the reasons why Daemon became the leader of the pack or the alpha, as they liked to put it. Unlike Miles, Daemon was just bulky in general. Not that was a bad thing as it made him the strongest of the lucario but it did make him look a bit if not a lot more intimidating. Though his build portrayed him as 'scary', he was actually a kind and strong leader. (He also had a soft spot for the pups, not that he would admit it) That was the also the reason he was chosen to become alpha; his attitude was that of a born leader while Miles was… not suited for the role. But that didn't stop them from being best friends. Their bond was to strong to be broken by something even as strong as the right to become alpha. They were friends since they could remember and have covered each other's back since. When Felix was born, Daemon immediately took a liking to him. So did Felix. Although not related in blood, once Felix learned how to talk, he would refer to Daemon as Uncle Daemon and often looked up to him as an idle because Felix wanted to be as strong as Daemon and his father.

"Um-well-you see-I…" Felix stuttered trying to find the right words, "_**Most**_ of them are, but not you guys. You're cool!"

Miles' smile widened even more (if that's even possible) "Really? You think so?" Miles gloated.

Felix again squinted his eyes and turned to his father, "I wasn't taking to you, dad. You're still an _**old man**_!"

At the mention of being called old once again, Miles frowned. He wasn't that old, was he?

"Hey hun. Do you think I'm getting old?" He questioned. "Do I have any gray hairs?" He then proceeded to show them the top of his head so that they could check.

Candida and Daemon shared a look and then broke out laughing.

"What? I'm not joking. I'm serious. I want to know if this old sac of bones will last much longer!" Miles pleaded.

This only made the laughter grow from light chuckles to clinging to your side hysteria. Even Felix started to join in at this point. The second strongest lucario in the region was acting like a young riolu. What wasn't funny about that?

After the laughing quieted down, Daemon decided to speak up, "You know we're going to be late to the ceremony if we don't leave soon. The elders can get a bit riled up by these little things and they'll probably be on our buts about it for weeks."

If Miles didn't have any fur, you would be able to clearly see his face pale a ghostly white, "well, what are we waiting for?" he said, anxiety etched into his voice, "let's go!"

"YES!" Felix squealed with delight.

Candida giggled lightly and softly placed a peck of kiss on Miles cheek, "you know, _**you're**_ so cute sometimes."

"That's what I'm here for."

And with that, they all set off to the inauguration site.

* * *

><p>"You're late," the old wrinkly lucario stated bluntly.<p>

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Daemon apologized, "I was held up a bit."

The elder 'hmph'-ed in response, "It's very unbecoming of the new alpha to be late to his own inauguration."

"And I am very sorry," Daemon apologized yet again with even more sincerity that time.

This received a nod from the elder, "Don't let it happen again."

"Of course."

"Good, now we can begin," said the elder as he stood. He then began to give a long speech to the gathered lucario and riolu about the duties of an alpha and the honor that comes with leading the pack to greatness, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Daemon could tell that others were getting bored as well from the look of their faces. The lucario and riolu were seated in a circle formation on a rocky plateau were the elder and Daemon were situated on a large bolder that overlooked everyone else. Daemon could see every member of the pack, even Miles and his family. He scanned the audience until he found Felix on top of Miles shoulders. When Felix saw Daemon look his way he started to wave. Daemon gave a small wave back and a smile. He didn't want to look like he wasn't listening to the old fossil. He was in enough trouble as it was thank you very much. So he sat, and endured. After about ten minutes, Felix looked like he was about to fall asleep. So did Miles. But Daemon knew it wasn't much longer now. The elder rapped up his speech and the riolu were abruptly woken up by the applause of the adults. Now it was Daemon's turn to stand so he could be recognized as alpha. Truthfully he was more nervous than he had ever been before. It wasn't every day you were elected leader of the pack. He was getting the jitters-the butterflies, but he couldn't let it show. How could he? He would apear weak to the pack and would disappoint his favorite little riolu, Felix. No, he would do this. With a thumbs up from Miles, Daemon took the top position on the overlooking boulder.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Asked Miles. The group was now leaving the ceremony site and heading back to their dens.<p>

"Honestly? I don't remember much of what happened. It just sort of flowed out, you know?" Responded Daemon.

Felix began to jump up and down trying to catch the attention of the two older males. "Wow Uncle Daemon, that was so cool how you stood on that reeeaaly big rock and talked about how being alpha you're going to protect the pack because you're so strong and you won't let us down and one day I'm gonna be as strong as you and dad no I'm gonna be even stronger and then I'll be alpha and protect everyone and all the kids will be jealous becau-"

"Um, thank you Felix," Daemon cut him off while ruffling the fur on Felix's head, "But when you talk, you really need to stop and breath. I don't know how you keep talking like that kid."

Candida giggled from her son's actions, "I must agree with Felix. That was a very well presented speech you gave." Candida complemented.

"Thank you," Daemon replied blushing under his fur.

"Yeah buddy, it was pretty good," Miles stated while wrapping his arm around Daemon's shoulder, "You know? We should celebrate. How about the four of us go visit Granite Lake tomorrow? We haven't been their since we were small pups."

Candida smiled, "yes that's sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Yeah! Yeah! I want to go to Grena-Grune-um-Granite Lake," Felix managed to say.

"Hmm. Okay, I have nothing else planned and the pack will be celebrating tomorrow and wont really need me for anything," Daemon grinned, "plus it sounds like fun."

Felix jumped into the air, "YES!"

"It's settled then! We leave tomorrow at noon!" Miles declared to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of short, but that's why it's called a prologue. Later we will see the inner workings of the Lucario pack. Just to set things straight, they live in the wild. Therefor, they're not that advanced (duh).<strong>

**I hope you liked it and I plan for this story to have many chapters so its not some one-shot thing.**

**Well, see you guys later. ^_- Voxnox out.**


End file.
